


A Dip In The Honey Pot

by Little_Miss_Smuttsicle



Category: JacksepticeyeRPF, Markiplier RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Cute, F/M, Hot, Hothothot, M/M, New Person Added, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Septiplier - Freeform, Sex, Sexy, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, rough, third person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Smuttsicle/pseuds/Little_Miss_Smuttsicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark is hungover as always, he wakes up almost on the floor. He tries to go about his afternoon with his head pounding but he finds something when looking in the mirror, that helps him instantly forget his drunken migraine.</p><p>How did this happen? ........did he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I’m Not Upset With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to TNNDN: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4928281?view_full_work=true and you can read it here, but it's not a must. I will fill in info throughout this sequel for those who just wish to read from here.
> 
> I'm rating this explicit. A few will not be sexual chapters but for the most part it will be very sexually driven.
> 
> (Sorry, the layout is awful it wont stay looking nice everytime i click post smh.)

                Mark awakes in the middle of the afternoon; he passed out with his body halfway off the bed. His head was pounding as usual. He was thinking about how weird it was, how he found Jack laying on top of him earlier in the morning when he was over at his place.

Who knew this would happen between him and his new next door neighbour. They hadn’t even been neighbours long and already they have gotten together and gotten drunk twice. This time they did shots and woke up in a weird position, they were still wearing clothes when they awoken but it were still an awkward situation for them both. They both agreed it was to be left alone and not worried about, as they don’t know what happened, so you can’t fret over the unknown.

Though Mark couldn’t stop thinking about it. It was heavy on his mind when he dragged himself out of bed. When he got back from Jacks’ he had passed right out and hadn’t woken up till now. He slept all throughout the afternoon till 2pm. Mark normally doesn’t sleep that long as he has work, even on the weekend he wakes up no later than 11-1130. He was so hung over that he could feel and hear his heart beat, in his fucking forehead. He headed into the kitchen and made himself coffee.

As he waited for the coffee to be done he headed into the bathroom to take a shower, he just quickly but lazily stripped off and got into the shower. After bathing he stood in front of the sink, admiring his red tired eyes. He got his shaver out of the cabinet along with the cream. He shaved up nice styling his facial hair, looking well groomed. He turned his face to the side to finish up the chin and he paused, dead in his tracks becoming wide eyed. He leaned in closer to the mirror, noticing something rather odd.

_What........what the fuck?! How did I...._

Mark dropped his shaver, it hit the floor. His heart stopped and he couldn’t breathe and for that split second he was worried he was going to have heart attack.

                “Jack.” He whispered. He bent down and picked up his shaver, rinsing it off. He finished shaving and continued to study his neck in the mirror.

                “Did Jack give me,” He spoke softly, “a hickey?”

He couldn’t process the words coming out of his mouth, he couldn’t process the thought and he couldn’t process the truth.

 Mark went back into the kitchen, rubbing his neck. He poured his coffee, blowing on it. He walked to the front, taking sips. He opened the door and bent down to grab his mail from the ground.

“That fucking mailman, I swear.” He grumbled taking another drink of coffee.

“Yea, I know what you mean. I too am sick of picking up my mail.”

Mark looked up to see Jack standing there in his pj pants with no shirt on, showing off his nice body.

“Oh,” Mark paused flustered, “Hey Jack.”

“You okay?” Jack was nervous; _I hope Mark isn’t too upset with me._

“Yea, I’m fine I just....”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Mark looked down at the ground nervously.

“No, I’m sorry,” Jack felt uneasy, “I didn’t even know I did it till this morning.”

Mark looked up at Jack, “That’s why you spilled your coffee.....”

“Yes, I didn’t want to tell you because I didn’t know how to.” Jack spoke sounding rather upset, “I didn’t want you to hate me.”

                “Jack-“

                “I really didn’t mean to, I hope you can forgive me.”

                “I don’t hate you.” Mark explained taking another sip, “I’m not even all that upset, just caught me by surprise when I found it. I accept your apology”

                “Well, I’m glad to hear that because I feel awful about it.”

                “Don’t be, you didn’t do it on purpose.” He assured him “we can’t worry over the unknown.”

                “Yea, I guess you are right. I’m glad you don’t have to worry about running into anybody until your work break is up.”

                “WAIT!” Mark panicked handing his coffee to Jack.

 “Uh....okay?”

Mark ran back into his home, he ran to grab his cell phone from the couch. He looked at the screen showing today’s date.

                “NO!” Mark cried out, “Today is the 5th!”

Jack stepped in the door way with coffee in hand. “Mark what’s wrong?!”

“I guess you were wrong, Jack.” He looked up at him.

“I was wrong about what?”

“I will be running into someone, tomorrow.” Mark frowned, taking his coffee back, “someone will see my hickey.”

“Why?! Who are you seeing?”

“Tomorrow is when Winnie returns from out of country.” Mark drank from his coffee, his hand slightly shaking.

Mark was filled with nervousness and excitement. “I’m really happy but I didn’t want her to see this, this hickey.”

“Oh boy, that’s going to be interesting.”

“You’re telling me.” Mark shook his head.

“Don’t worry Mark; I’m sure she wouldn’t judge you too harshly.”

“I don’t think she will. I just know her and she will probably make a joke about or just laugh at us, so just be prepared.”

“Okay, I’ll try.” Jack laughed it off.

“I have cleaning up to do, my house is a mess.” Mark noted looking around the flat.

“You need some help?”

“Uh,” He paused, “if you want I guess you could help me.”

The guys spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning up Marks’ home. They had cracked open a case of beer to enjoy. When they had finished cleaning they both collapsed onto the couch.

                “Thank god we are done.” Mark took a deep sigh.

                “Me too, I realized my hangover is gone.”

                “It’s gone for now, unless we cool it on the beers.”

                “Well we can always stop now and toast to Winnie tomorrow when she comes.”

                “Good idea Jack.”

Mark got up and collected the garbage bags from the kitchen and bathroom.

                “Hey, Mark I think I’m going to head out and get some work done.” Jack got up from the couch with his beer in hand, heading to the door.

                "Okay, no problem. I have some stuff I want to do this evening.” Mark opened the door for him.

                “I realized, I haven’t eaten since this morning.”

                “I haven’t eaten since last night.” Mark realized.

                “God, you need to eat something.” Jack stepped out into the hallway.

                “Good idea. I’m not trying to starve myself and end up feeling sick, I want to be well for tomorrow.”

                “Alright, I won’t keep you. I will see you tomorrow,” Jack stopped, “I mean if that’s okay?”

                “Well, I do want you to meet Winnie tomorrow. She always full of energy when she gets home from her trips. I don’t think she will mind meeting you.”

                “That’s odd. When I travel, I come home exhausted and often sick.” Jack laughed.

                “Yea, she can be an odd one.” Mark laughed along, “Oh hey, can you take my garbage?”

                “Lazy ass!” Jack took the bags from him, “Just kidding, I don’t mind.”

                “Thanks a lot”. He smiled warmly.

“No problem. So, see you tomorrow.” Jack turned and headed down the hall.

                “Okay, see ya later.” Mark closed the door.

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	2. It's A Pleasure To Meet You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marks' best friend Winnie, has returned from her trip out of country. She's going to meet Jack. The guys both hope it goes well and hopefully she doesn't bring up the hickey. They don't know how they will laugh that off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have added photos of Winnie's 2 outfits and hair colour reference.
> 
> (Sorry the layout is ugly again....sigh this wasnt happening before smh.)

Mark had woken up late again. _I have to stop drinking so much, I can’t wake up early and get stuff done if I continue this way._ He hopped out of bed and went to take a shower. He washed up quick and dried himself off. He then headed to the kitchen to make something to eat. “It’s never too late for breakfast.” Mark said aloud grabbing a frying pan from the cupboard. He whipped himself up some bacon, sausages and scrambled eggs, to go alongside his toast with jam.

                He finished his meal and did the dishes right away. _I need to get back into the habit of doing this, instead of leaving dishes till later._ He put the clean dishes in the rack to dry and headed to the bedroom to get dressed. He decided to put on nice white dress shirt with black dress pants. He topped off the outfit with a nice gold watch, a purple tie and black dress shoes. _I always want to look amazing for Winnie unless it’s a lazy day, we are having a sleepover or she happens to catch me off guard but today, I’m feeling rather semi formal._ He decided to skip the suit jacket and call it complete. He went into the bathroom one last time to brush his teeth and fix up his hair, his hair was styled so nice, short and sexy.

                Mark left the bathroom and looked around the flat to make sure all was cleaned up well. He wasn’t sure if she was going to come in but he couldn’t take that chance, he couldn’t let her see a messy house, especially because she does housekeeping. He went to the front door and opened it, Winnie was coming soon and he was so enthralled. He grabbed his mail, not looking at it this time. He had just thrown it down onto the table and closed the door locking it behind him.

                “Hey Mark!”  Jack walked up to him, sporting a nice ensemble.  Jack wore a deep blue cable knit sweater, dark grey dress pants and black dress shoes.

                “Hey Jack, coming home from work?”

                “Yes, it was an early day.”

 _“_ Good to hear it.”

                “So, you look nicely dressed today.” Jack observed smiling.

                “Thank you, Winnie is coming home.”

                “Well, I’m sure she will be excited to see you.”

Jack dug his keys out of his pocket, “I won’t disturb you Mark.”

                “Nonsense, I’m meeting her downstairs.” Mark assured him, “Just wait here, I want you to meet her.” He headed down the hallway.

                “Okay, I’ll be here.” Jack opened his door and placed his bag inside.

Mark headed down the stairs and outside the building. He stood at the front and waited for her car. His eyes would dart back and forth watching for her, he was so full of anticipation. He had to loosen his tie a bit, he was getting rather nervous. _I haven’t seen my best friend in so long; I can’t contain my overwhelming feelings._

A Silver Volvo pulled into the entrance and stopped there in front. He heard mumbling from inside the car. An older gentleman _about 60, grey hair, wearing cream coloured slacks and a white shirt with a red vest overtop,_ stepped out and headed to the trunk, opening it and taking luggage from it.

“Hello Mark!” He called out waving.

“Hello Mr. O Connor!” Mark waved back.

“How are you doing son?” He pulled the luggage up the front steps.

“I’m doing quite good, how are you sir?”

“I’m doing grand. Glad to see you are still looking and doing well.” He patted Mark on the shoulder passing him and heading into the building.

An older woman _about 50_ , _auburn shoulder length hair, wearing a black/grey long sleeved dress_ leaned her head out of the rear window, “Hello Mark!”

“Hello Mrs. O Connor. How is the business going?”

“It’s going fantastic, thank you for asking and how are you my boy?” She smiled sweetly. She stepped out of the car. Coming over to Mark giving him a hug, “You’re dressed handsomely.”

“Thank you, you look great as well.”

Mr O Connor came out of the building. “Oh there was a very polite young man upstairs, is he a friend of yours Mark? Is he the new neighbour I heard about from Teddy?”

“We haven’t known each other long sir but I would like to believe we are friends yes. He is the new neighbour Teddy told you about; though he never told me and it came as a surprise.” Mark laughed.

“Splendid, I’m sure Winnie would love to meet him.”

Mr. And Mrs. O Connor headed back to the car but did not get in. The passenger side door opened and she stepped out of the car. She stood up and grabbed her purse from the seat. She exchanged words and hugs to her parents and they got back in the car. She waved them off as they pulled out of the driveway and drove away.

She turned around and there she was, honey blonde hair gently blowing in the breeze. Gorgeous Winnie O Connor, she was wearing a deep red high wasted skirt, a white blouse and little brown heeled booties. She had a deep brown purse on her shoulder along with an army green jacket draped over her arm.

  

 

“Oh Mark!” The moment she saw him she ran to him, throwing herself into his arms.

“I have missed you Winnie!” He held her tight, smelling her rose perfume.

“I have missed you as well, so very much.” She pulled back and admired Mark so sharply dressed. “You look amazing Mark; I have always liked you in those nice dress pants.”

 “Thank you but you look great deal of a lot better than I do.”

“That’s sweet of you.” She held onto his arm and they went inside, “So I heard about a new neighbour Mark, it this true do we finally have a new neighbour after all these years?”

“Yes, we finally have one. He’s also not a fucking nutcase.” He laughed.

“You don’t know how happy I am to hear that.” She laughed along.

They headed up the stairs and were chatting on the way about her trip. They reached the top of the stairs and headed down the hall.

_Where is Jack? I told him to wait here...._

                A door opened and almost startled Winnie. “I’m surprised it’s actually rather quite here, the day I left, a woman was screaming at the top of her lungs throwing someone’s’ belongings into the hallway.”

                Jack stepped out; he saw the two of them coming down. He closed the door and waited for them to approach.

                “Hey, stranger. I would like you to meet my best friend.” Mark smiled.

Winnie let go of Marks’ arm,” You must be the new neighbour.”

                “Yes, it’s very nice to meet you. I’m Jack.” He held out his hand.               

“I’m Winnie O Connor, it’s a pleasure.” She shook his hand. _Her skin was soft, like a peach._

“I have heard a bit about you from Mark.” He explained. He noticed her long thin legs and that skirt that fell upon her thighs and he gulped.

“Good things I hope.” She laughed, it was subtle and sweet.

“Of course it was good things.” Mark assured her.

“I’m normally not this dressed up, though I don’t see a better time as you two also are dressed up. I wouldn’t want to be out of place, or be underdressed.” Winnie confessed.

“Oh, it’s no problem at all.” Jack noted, “We don’t normally dress up like this either. I just happen to be returning from work.” He held his breath, _those legs in which Mark was not kidding about. She also filled out that top so well; even for a fancier top she looked very sultry. He couldn’t imagine how she would look in her usual clothing._

“Good timing we have then. My parents also prefer I don’t dress how I normally do. They aren’t strict or anything but they are awfully old fashioned. They prefer I “Don’t dress a hooch,” Which is expected with most parents.” She mimicked her mother’s voice when she spoke.

“Yea, that’s parents for you.” Mark turned to Winnie, “would you like to come in for coffee?”

“Sure, that would be nice.”

Mark faced Jack, “You come along too.”

“Can I get out of my work clothes first?” Jack whined.

“Sure.”

“Oh, I think I could change as well.” Winnie paused, “Make coffee and we will meet you back here. “

Mark playfully grumbled rolling his eyes.

“It won’t take me too long, I promise. I’m not doing my hair or taking a shower, I took one when I left my parent’s.”

“Okay, no problem. I will be waiting.” Mark unlocked his door and headed inside.

“See you in a minute Jack.” She giggled, turning heading down to her home.

“Alright, see you soon.” Jack went back inside his place closing the door behind him.

Mark was preparing the coffee and decided to change out of his nice clothing. He just threw on a t shirt and jeans. Jack swapped his work wear for a t shirt and jeans also. Winnie put on a black tight tank top, skin tight jeans and heels.

 

Jack was first to leave his home and knocked on Marks’ door. Instantly the door opened.

“Good timing, coffee is ready.” Mark held it open as Jack stepped in. He was about to close the door but Winnie stopped it in time.

“I told you guys I wouldn’t be long.” She smirked.

The men both turned and they stood there dazed, watching her come inside closing the door behind her.  Her hair swayed; now the length half way down her back, longer than Mark had remembered. They both gulped and she went into the kitchen.

“Good god Mark!” Jack whispered.

“What?” Mark whispered back.

“You were not kidding, she’s a doll.”

“I would never steer you wrong.”

They headed into the kitchen and Winnie sat at the island.

“3 coffees are coming right up!” Mark chimed, heading to the coffee maker, pouring each one of them a mug.

Jack took a seat on the left side of and Mark handed them their coffee, he took the seat in the centre, leaving Winnie on the right.

“Thank you so much Mark.” She took the mug in her hands, gently blowing on her coffee.

“Thanks.” Jack spoke stirring his with a spoon.

“You’re welcome guys. Mark took drank his hot coffee.

Winnie looked over at Mark and put her mug down, looking at him as if studying him.

“Hey, what’s up?” He felt uneasy looking at her; _uh oh.....don’t tell me._

She burst into laughter and the guys just looked at one another unsure of what was going on.

“What’s funny?” Jack asked taking a sip of coffee, almost burning his lip.

She continued to laugh and had to catch her breath. “Mark, is that what I think it is?” She reached out and gently grazed the hickey on his neck, tracing it with her fingers.

Mark panicked, “Uh, I....”

She continued to laugh, “You met a girl Mark?” Her eyes glistened, she was so happy for him.

“Oh, no I haven’t.” His voice trembled.

Jack was turning red in the face and said nothing rubbing his hands on his lap.

Winnie then stopped and pulled her hand away. She looked at Mark then at Jack then back at Mark then once again at Jack. Both of them shifted their eyes from her sight and the room grew awfully quiet.

She burst into laughter again this time tears welled in her eyes. “Don’t tell me! Don’t tell me!” She repeated over and over laughing harder each time.

The guys sat there smiling weirdly but feeling rather awkward. Mark went to speak, “It’s-“

“Hahahahahaha!” She pointed at Jack, then pointed at Mark and continued to laugh, she was about to explode. She calmed herself down and caught her breath once again.

                “I didn’t know this side of you Mark Fischbach.” She smiled ear to ear.

                “No, it’s not what it looks like.” Mark assured her, “We were drinking and neither of us even remembers what happened. I just woke up like this.”

                Jack nodded his head; he couldn’t speak due to embarrassment.

                “Oh, well you are lucky I believe you two. If I hadn’t have known any better I would have thought you were into men.” Winnie teased punching Marks’ shoulder.

                The three of them looked at each other; she was worried she had upset them. They then exchanged smiles and they all started laughing.

                “I don’t mean to upset you guys really; I was just poke fun.” She apologized taking a drink from her coffee.

                “Oh it’s fine really.” Mark spoke placing his hand on top of hers.

                “Yea, Mark kind of warned me about this.” Jack confessed, “So we were really just waiting to see your reaction.”

                “Good tips you gave him Mark, you obviously know me quite well.”

                “Well of course I do, we are best friends.”

They finished off their coffees’ and Mark got up taking the empty mugs to the sink. He did the dishes while Jack and Winnie talked.

                “So how long have you been living here?” Winnie asked turned in her chair to face Jack.

                “Not even a month.”

                “Wow that isn’t long at all. So I heard you mention you were returning from work when we ran into you, where do you work?” She pushed the hair from her face.

                “I work at the bookstore near the train station.” He choked down his words. _Her skin was so supple and her eyes were absolutely gorgeous, she was like a goddess._

                “Oh, I love going there. They have the best audiobook selection and I have a rewards card with them.” She laughed, “That’s how often I go.” Winnie blushed hiding her face from him.

                “Well it’s better to be a woman that reads than a woman who has never read outside of school work.” Jack stated, hoping to make her feel at ease. “Reading is always an admirable hobby for a woman to have.”

                “Thanks a lot and I agree with you. Most of my college roommates have not read a book for fun in years. I always have a book on the go, I don’t know what I’d do if I couldn’t read.”

                “I need to pick myself up a book as well.”

                “So do you.” She turned to Mark as he was drying his hands.

                “I need to what?”

                “You need to read more,”

                “I do read, at work.”

                “The morning newspaper that YOU work on, isn’t reading enough.” She smiled with a slight scorn in her tone.

                “Okay okay fine, I will read more.” Mark agreed.

Jack stood up and turned to them. “I have to get going; I have a work project that is due tomorrow.” Jack almost had forgotten.

                “Aw, Jack going so soon?” Winnie looked at him with her gorgeous grey eyes twinkling at him.

                “I’m sorry I have to go already.” He felt a little bad and was about to hang his head.

Winnie got up and punched him in the arm, “I’m kidding silly! Don’t beat yourself up about it, we are neighbours now, I will see you quite often, no?”

                Jack smiled up at her, “Oh that’s right!” He laughed it off heading to the door.

                “I will see you later too Jack.” Mark held the door open for him.

                “Alright, see you soon.” He turned to Winnie and held out his hand once again. “Again, it was very nice meeting you.”

                “Oh come here!” She reached out pulling Jack in for a hug.

                He laughed hugging her back, her breasts pressing up against his chest. His heart popped and his face turned red instantly. Mark looked at him and laughed under his breath

                “Don’t be shy with me Jack.” She cooed playing with her hair.

                “Oh, I’m sorry I don’t mean to be.” He was taken aback. He pulled his shirt down to try and hide his erection.

                “Alright, get going we don’t wish to keep you longer.”

                “Okay, bye guys.” Jack stepped out into the hallway.

“Bye,” Mark and Winnie said together. Mark closed the door and turned to Winnie.

“So.....?” He paused.

“What?”

“What did you think of our new neighbour, he’s pretty chill huh?”

“Yes, I like him. He’s definitely not a fucking dickhead like our other neighbours, we have been lucky this time Mark, we have been blessed.” Winnie laughed, taking a sign of relief.

“Good, I’m glad to hear it.”

“So, Mark...” She looked at him inquisitively, “are you sure you aren’t into men, a tiny bit?”

Marks mouth dropped open, “Winnie!”

“I just....I think you two are so cute together.” She blushed.

“Well no and FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I don’t like men.” He scoffed.

“You don’t like him? Whatsoever?”

“No Winnie, not in the slightest.” Mark didn’t even meet her eyes, as headed back into the kitchen.

_What a foolish thing to ask me, I have no feelings towards this man. I don’t.....I mean I’m pretty sure I don’t, as that would be fucking crazy._

“Okay, okay.” She smiled, “I won’t bother you anymore. I’m sorry Mark.” Worried she had hit a nerve.

Mark began to laugh, “Its fine, I’m sure this hickey doesn’t help me give a convincing story does it?”

“No Mark, not in the slightest.”


	3. Red Wine Red Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a Thursday night Mark, we can't go to the bar or hit the club till at least tomorrow night, as some of us have work. Settle down though the 3 of us will go out to a nice restaurant. Order some wine and put on your sexy little red dress, hit the town for some delicious cuisine. Winnie knows the men are drooling but watch out boys this little red dress is only the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I had posted this already, I lost the 2 photos I was going to add to this as I deleted them thinking I didnt need them anymore. I wont bother to put them back in it was just photos of the two outfits Winnie was wearing in this chapter. The next chapter is where the smutt begins.

         Mark looked around the flat for Winnie, they had cuddled the night before after Jack left. She wasn’t in the bed and it appeared she wasn’t in the house at all. He looked at the clock and thought  _maybe she’s working._

                Mark took a shower and headed out to town. He decided to grab lunch at the cafe near the market. He had his lunch and went off to run his errands. _“So you don’t like him? Even a little bit? A little bit? A little b-_ Mark shook his head; he couldn’t get it out of his mind. He kept hearing Winnie ask him over and over and over. He didn’t like Jack though, he doesn’t even like men and even if he did he hasn’t know him long enough. He doesn’t like men though. _Not even in the slightest, the slightest, the sligh-._

He finished up his errands and headed back towards the building. The sun was slowly going down in the sky and a cool evening breeze began to blow. _If I liked anybody it would be Winnie, I mean why wouldn’t I? She’s funny, caring, sweet, gorgeous, down to earth, multitalented, loving, relatable, considerate and selfless oh, did I mention gorgeous?_

 _Well Jack though, is just as funny and caring and relatable. He also happens to be really attracti-_ Mark stopped; he took a deep sigh and closed his eyes. He was trying to escape these thoughts but as quick as he was trying to hide, was as quick as the crazier thoughts crept in.

                _Jack has those nice arms that are thin but a little muscular, arms that could make a woman melt.  That firm chest and nice torso that looks really good in a tight shirt. His small holdable hips and those legs that looked great in any skinny jean he wore. His nice sized hands and long fingers, so just imagine him playing guitar. His slick facial hair it’s so perfect,_ _like Jason Derulo. His kissable lips, that hair you could play with and don’t forget the most dreamy eyes you have ever seen, blue as the ocean._

                Mark pulled at the collar of shirt and coughed, he walked faster down the street. He was trying to run from himself. He just wanted his brain to calm down and stop going berserk.”Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!” He mumbled.

He bumped passed a group of people staring down at the ground. “I’m so sorry,” He looked up and apologized to them.

“It’s no problem.” The one man said raising his hand.

_I need to get my shit together. I can’t be letting this get to me, I need to calm right the fuck down._

Mark reached the building and took a deep breath. He was hoping Jack wouldn’t be home yet, especially after everything that just happened. He headed upstairs slowly, feeling so nervous.

                He heard footsteps coming up right behind him and he held his breath and just kept walking, he couldn’t look back.

                “Mark!” A female voice called out to him.

                He turned around, “Oh Winnie! It’s you.” He exhaled deeply.

                “Are you alright hun?” She grabbed onto his arm walking alongside him.

                “Yea I’m fine, “Mark was quick to distract his mind and distract her from any chance she would pick up some weird vibes and ask about Jack, “so how was work?”

                “Work was good, as always, how was your day?”

                “Good, went out for lunch and got errands done.”

They reached the top of the stairs and headed down the hall, Mark grew more nervous.

                “Well, that’s good you got some stuff done Mark, you could’ve been at home on your lazy ass.”

                “Hey! I work a lot okay, I deserve to be on my lazy ass but it happened to be a nice day.”

                “You do deserve a vacation.”

Jacks door opened and he stepped into the hallway. He grabbed his mail and looked up. “Hey guys!”

                “Hey Jack.” Mark choked turning to Winnie for a save.

                “Hello Jack, how are you today?”

Jack paused for a moment. It was his first time seeing Winnie in her work uniform and she looked mighty fine. Tight dress hardly containing her breasts, it showed off her legs so nicely. “I’m good; work was tough. I’m just glad it’s done for the day.”

                “I’m glad to be done work too.”

                “What did you do today Mark?” Jack turned to him and smiled.

_Imagine how good he is with his fingers, he plays that guitar and I bet he’s fast. Just imagine..._

                Mark made a funny noise.

                “You okay?”

                “Sorry.” Mark apologised, “I’m fine and I got some errands done. I’ve just been stressed out I guess.”

                “Hey, I have a great idea you two.” Winnie enthused, “how about us 3 go out for a nice dinner. Help us unwind from work.”

                “I’d rather just go to the bar.” Mark said.

                “Hitting the bar on a weekday?” Jack laughed, “You may have the day off tomorrow but we don’t”

                “We can go to the bar tomorrow, or even hit the club.” She batted her eyelashes at Mark and he melted like butter.

                “Sure, we can go out tomorrow too.” He smiled like a doofus.

Jack laughed looking at Mark, rolling his eyes. “So what should we do for dinner?”

                “Well, I know of this nice Italian place downtown, semi formal-ish and the food is good.” Winnie explained.

                “Ok Winnie, it sounds good.” Jack said.

                “I need a reason to wear my new dress, it’s too formal to wear to the club and not fancy enough for a proper 5-star expensive restaurant.”

                “This would be perfect for that than, I’m sure it’ll look great on you and we can’t wait to see it.”

                “Mark, you’re something else.” Winnie lightly hit his chest as she laughed.

                “Okay, gentlemen I will be off. I need to get out of this uniform, my body and feet are tired.”

                “No problem, take your time.” Jack assured her.

                “Thanks, we will meet back in here the next 2 hours?” She asked.

                “2 HOURS?” Mark spoke loud but firmly, “you women are crazy.”

                “Well, I want to look nice now don’t I?” She turned and walked away, “see you guys soon.”

                “She looks good in everything.” Mark said.

                “Yea, I’m sure she does.” He he too had melted.

The guys went back into their homes and got ready to go out for the evening. They met up in the hall, still waiting on Winnie and as usual the woman was the last to arrive.

                “Sorry guys.” Winnie stepped out of her home.

They stopped talking and just turned to look at her. _That gorgeous red dress fit like a glove, if we thought she looked great already, she kept surprising us._

 _“_ Oh i i its okay,” Mark stuttered, loosening his tie once again. _Every time I see her, she indirectly tries to choke me out. Indirectly takes my breath away. Those heels just compliment her legs so well, it turns me to putty._

                “We weren’t uh,” Jack paused, held his chest, “we weren’t waiting long.” _Her figure was perfect, I couldn’t believe it. That hourglass body...breasts, hips and booty for days. Red looked amazing on her by the way._

“So what do you guys think of my new dress?” She twirled around showing off her new wardrobe piece.

                Mark bit his lip and looked at Jack and Jack rubbed his chin.

                “The dress looks amazing on you.” Mark squeaked, trying not to collapse.

                “Oh you guys calm down! If you can’t handle me now, how will you when we hit the club tomorrow?” She walked passed them and down the hall, “I will be wearing something, that leaves even less to the imagination.” She purred.

                Jack hunched over, “I’m sure it’ll be lovely as always.” He gasped for air.

                “Come on you loser.” Mark whispered.

He pulled him along and they drooled along behind her, heading down the stairs.

                They got to the restaurant and were taken to their seats; all the men there were staring at Winnie and making jealous glances towards Mark and Jack.

                “Can I start you off with some wine gentlemen? How about you Miss?” He turned to Winnie and she smiled, instantly he became flustered.

                “We will take red wine, a bottle of [Chianti Straccali](http://www.olivegarden.com/menu/chianti-straccali/prod81437) please sir.”

                “Alright madam, I will return shortly.” He shuffled off, blushing.

                The waiter returned with their wine, “Are you ready to order madam?”

                “Yes, I will have the [Mostaccioli](https://www.google.ca/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.bigoven.com%2Frecipe%2Fmostaccioli%2F156243&psig=AFQjCNHvZVkgL4eD9bYjsz0-7_BxhF4bSA&ust=1445664522489664) bake, please.”

                “What will you be having, sir?” He turns to Mark.

                “I will have the Shrimp Gemelli, please.”

                “And for you, sir?” Finally he turned to Jack.

                “I will have, the Cavatelli with Andouille.”

                “Excellent choices, I will return. Don’t hesitate to call for more wine or bread.” He bowed and walked away once again.

                They received their food and after finishing off the bottle of wine, they decided to buy another. Soon they had finished eating and drinking what was left.

                “I’m so full.” Jack moaned.

                “Me too.” Mark agreed rubbing his stomach.

                “It was delicious though, right?” Winnie asked, refilling her wine glass.

                “Yes, it was really good. If we weren’t in a nice place like this, I would undo my pants.” Mark laughed.

                “I hear you, I would too as well.” Jack agreed, laughing along.

                “Oh you guys are crazy.” She began laughing but could not stop. She just kept laughing and refilling her glass. The bottle became empty and she turned to Jack.

                “We don’t have any left my dear!” She whispered giggling.

The waiter returned, “Would you guys like to see the dessert menu, maybe some more wine?”

                “Oh, no thank you. We will take the cheque; we two gentlemen will split the bill in half.”

                “Very well sir.” He walked away.

                “I don’t think we need any more wine.” Jack assured, smiling at Winnie.

                “I think we should call it a night before we spend more money on more bottles of wine, I have alcohol at home if you want it hun.” Mark touched her arm.

                “Oh, you do? Sounds good, let’s go home then.” She lay back against the soft leather bench.

                “Here you are sir, the bill and I will give you a moment.” He placed it face down on the table. “Hope you enjoyed your meal.”

                “Well did very well, thank you.” Mark took out his wallet, as did Jack.

                “Yes, thank you. I’m sure she liked it as well.” Jack assured the waiter.

                “I’m so glad to hear that.” He smiled and walked off once again.

Winnie just sat there giggling, smiling grabbing at Marks’ hand. “Can we go soon Mark? I would like more alcohol.”

                “Yes, hold on. We have to pay for our meal first.” He put his money in the little book, along with Jacks’.

                “I don’t think we will be eating here for quite a while.” Jack nudged Mark laughing.

                “Yea after what I saw, no kidding.” Mark said quietly laughing.

The waiter returned a final time to collect their payment.

“You can keep the change sir.” Mark explained.

                “Oh thank you kindly sir. Enjoy the rest of your evening.” He walked away and did not return.

                “So, Winnie you want to go home now?” Mark spoke firmly taking her hand.

                “Yes.” She lazily pulled herself up and let out a little hiccup. “Oops, pardon me.” She giggled.

                “Alright Jack, let’s go.” Mark got up himself; Winnie took him by the arm.

                Jack stood and waved to the waiter in the back. “He was awfully nice.” He noted.

                “I agree he was very nice.”

                “I don’t remember.” Winnie laughed. They left the restaurant, It was late and getting chilly.

                “Take this.” Mark removed his suit jacket putting it over Winnie’s shoulders. She was too out of it to try and put her arms in the sleeves so he did not bother.

                They walked home; Jack and Mark talked a bit about dinner and work. The wine actually helped Mark to forget the weird spontaneous thoughts about Jack from earlier. It made the walk home a lot less awkward, than a sober Mark would have thought.

                They got back into the building and they said their goodbyes. Winnie was almost asleep, walking so slowly now.

                “I guess no more drinking tonight for her.” Jack observed laughing, unlocking his door.

                “I guess not. She can drink a lot more I just guess she’s been quite tired from work this week.”

                “Well, I had a great time with you guys tonight; hopefully Winnie will be up to going out tomorrow night.”

                “Thanks Jack I had a great time as well,” He looked down at Winnie, “we will have to see how she is tomorrow.”

                “Does she not have work?” Jack asked concerned.

                “Yes, but it’s a shorter shift and doesn’t start as early on Friday’s.”

                “Oh, well than I’m sure she will be up and kicking tomorrow.” Jack opened his door and stepped inside.               

                “Are you ready for bed Winnie?” Mark spoke softly looking down at her, brushing the hair from her face.

                “Mmhmm.” She mumbled, a buzzed and exhausted smile spread across her face.

                “Alright, see you tomorrow Jack.” He looked over his shoulder to him before unlocking and opening his door.

                “See you tomorrow Mark.” Jack gave a little wave, turning around and closing the door behind him.

                “Let’s get you inside.” Mark pulled Winnie in the house with him.

                Mark slipped off his shoes and hers as well. He guided her to the bedroom, he helped her undress, putting her clothing on the chair. He undressed himself then lifted her into bed and got in next to her.

                “Goodnight Winnie.” He whispered cuddling up close.

                And with that, she was already out.

_She was the type of woman that looked amazing all the time and you would never get tired of her wearing clothes even if you have seen her in her underwear before. She was the type of woman that looked sexier dressed than undressed, not just because he had never seen her naked before but because clothing always had a nice way of accentuating her curves and keeping her full beauty a mystery._

_Mark went from thinking of Winnie back to thinking of Jack. He was thinking about how handsome Jack looked in his suit tonight. He looked so good dressed up or dressed down, he looks so good even when he was just in his pj pants and no shirt._

Mark shook his head to jumble up his thoughts and hopefully shoo them away. He closed his eyes; in hope that sleeping could chase these rather bizarre thoughts away.


	4. Tequila Makes Her Frisky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT'S FUCKING FRIDAY! They are dying to hit the club, Winnie is dressing "down" quite nicely but how will the guys handle it or will they? Mark though has a hard time containing himself and at first it wasn't even about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I said in the previous chapter that it would be the last one before the smutt but this one is actually the one before it. Im so excited for the next chapter. There will be 3 photos in this chapter I dont own any of the photos but the frozen cocktail.

_I wonder if I ever cross his mind, or am I the only one going insane? I bet I’m the only one feeling this way; this is probably something he wouldn’t even be able to relate to, I mean why would he?  He sits there at work going about his day but I’m here; stuck thinking about him, so my mind and heart go crazy._

_STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! My mind just can’t be quiet; I can’t even sleep sober anymore, for it would be impossible to try. I have to liquor up a bit or finish a case of beer, I’m just trying to hide from my thoughts of you and hide from what I can’t help but hear._

Mark tapped his pen upon the desk and bounced his foot up and down, he was rather fidgety. “I’m trying to get some fucking work done.” He grumbled to himself.

He balled up another piece of paper and threw it over his shoulder. He didn’t think this project would ever get finished, it wasn’t even supposed to take this long to start. He decided to force himself to think about something other than Jack.

 Mark made himself some tea and went back to his desk. His mind shifted over to thinking about Winnie and what she said yesterday. _“I will be wearing something that leaves even less to the imagination.”_ He was feeling hot around the collar, he had never been clubbing with Winnie before and he could only imagine what she would be wearing. Her body was a masterpiece and he was trying to picture this gorgeous little outfit that was like a puzzle piece, teasing his eyes and showing off enough to make your heart explode but somehow not kill you, _what if it did kill you?_

Mark had finally got his work done and he was feeling awfully proud. He decided to have one beer to celebrate. _Mark? Are you really capable of having just one?_

He toasted in the air, _“_ To great friendships, new and old.”

He chugged it back and before you know it the beer was gone, he looked towards the fridge. _Mark...don’t you dare go back into the fridge! You said just one!_ He shook his head and decided to make food instead of grabbing another cold one. He made himself an omelette, _food is food and I’ve said before I would eat whatever I wanted at whatever time. Time means nothing anymore, so I do as I please. I also don’t have much time left before work starts back up again, so I deserve to eat breakfast in the middle of the day._

_Okay Mark, don’t get sassy with me, eat your damn omelette at 1pm and chill. I love you._

Mark finished his lunch, played some Xbox and cleaned up the house. He decided he should do laundry and get it out of the way; maybe it would help ease his mind. He decided not to go to the gross laundry mat downstairs in the building, it wasn’t the place itself that was gross but it was the people there, he didn’t want to deal with any of it. So he headed to the laundry mat down the road, quiet place with nice people and no crazy fuckers to fight him.

He got home and put away the laundry, he decided to make himself a snack. Right after he ate and the dishes were done; there was a knock at the door. He was so nervous, _who could it be? Why can’t someone visit me without me fucking panicking? It’s not Jack right?! He’s a work still...._

He went to the door and opened it slowly; there in the door way was the mailman.

“Hello Mark, here’s your mail.” He smiled handing the letters to him.

“Glad to see you’re back to your old ways.” Mark laughed.

“Oh, I had kinda let myself go a bit.” He admitted looking down at the ground.

“Well, hope all is well then Mr. Jackson.”

“I was just worried about love, silly garbage like that.”

“Time tells all, if it’s meant to be it will be and if it’s not, then you know where you stand with them.” Mark assured him.

“Thanks a lot. Have a good rest of the day.” The mailman turned around to leave.

Mark was about to head back in, till he heard Mr. Jackson calling to someone and Mark just stopped.

                “You must be the new gentlemen living on this floor.”

                “Hi, yes. I’m kinda new here.” Jack approached him.

                “Here’s your mail, uh-“He held the letters out to him.

                “McLaughlin, Sean or Jack is just fine.” He took the mail from him.

                “Are you a hooker, McLaughlin? Is that why you have two names?” He laughed.

                “No, I just often prefer to be called Jack though my birth name is Sean. It’s a long story but I don’t mind whatever you decide to address me as.” Jack explained.

Mark stood in his doorway, looking at Jack who had not yet noticed he was there. _Well, I guess you do learn something new every day._

 _“_ Oh well no problem then, Jack. I am sure I will see you around again soon.” He smiled.

                “Oh, I didn’t catch your name.”

                “Edward Jackson.” He reached out his hand to Jack.

                “It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Jackson.” He shook his hand.

                “I’ll be off, have a good day Jack.” He closed up his bag and turned.

                “You as well, sir.” Jack nodded, heading down the hall closer to his home.

                “You have a good day, Mark.” Edward turned and waved to him.

                “Thanks and enjoy the rest of your day Ed.” Mark waved back.

Jack approached Mark and Marks’ heart again stopped. He choked out a smile behind the nervousness he was feeling.

                “Hey, I didn’t know you were out here too.” Jack observed.

                “Yea, Edward came to my door to drop off my mail. He was talking about why he was falling behind.”

                “Oh, well I hope he feels better. I would like my mail inside my home when I return from work.”

                “Yes, as would I.” Mark chuckled.

“So, how was your day?” Jack asked.

“Good, got a lot of stuff done today that I wanted to do. I finished up a work project so I’m rather happy about that. How was your day?”

“Good, busy at work but the second half slowed right down, it was good. I needed that break; work is often so busy but it always depends on the time of day and time of year.” Jack explained.

“Yea, wait till fucking Christmas.” Mark pointed at him and laughed comically.

“Oh shut up!” Jack poked him in the shoulder.

They heard clicking of heels across the floor and they instantly looked over, Winnie coming down the hall in her work uniform, headphones in and music blasting. She was listening to some Three Days Grace or so Mark thought hearing it from the distance.

She looked tired and ready to pass out, despite this feeling and vibe she gave off, she still smiled. _That’s one of the things Mark liked about her most._ She looked up from the ground and her smile grew seeing the two of them.

                “Hey guys!” Winnie pulled out her headphones and came up to them.

                “Hey hun, how was work?” Mark asked as they hugged.

                “Work was very long. I’m so glad it’s now the weekend.” She pulled away from him, “how was your day?”

                “Good and productive, I finally finished my work project.”

                “That’s great to hear; now you won’t need to do it during the weekend and try to cram.”

She turned to Jack and hugged him, “how was work for you?”

Jack held her close, smelling her usual rose perfume, “My day was a little long too but I couldn’t imagine how long yours was.”

“It was unbearably long, I’m a little tired but I’m glad that’s fucking over.”

“So, you still want to go out tonight or no?” Mark asked.

“Yes, let me take a nap first and get ready.”

“We aren’t in a rush, so go ahead.”

“Yea, we don’t have to be early to hit the club anyway. I consider even 9pm to be a little early. It doesn’t even take that long to get there.” Jack noted.

“He has a good point.” Mark agreed.

“Alright, well I will see you gentlemen later and don’t dress up too much. I know I’m dressing rather down myself.” She smiled with teasing her in tone, she turned and walked away.

The guys just stood there smiling at each other like lunatics, they then burst into laughter.

                “Okay, well I should get going. I have some stuff I need to finish or it won’t get done before work Monday.” Jack said taking his keys out.

                “I’m glad I’m done my work for Monday.” He pretended to laugh like a villian.

                “Yea, stuff it up your ass.” Jack stuck out his tongue, opening his door and heading inside.

                “Stuff it up yours.” Mark smiled heading back inside his own home.

 

Later that evening Mark was getting showered and dressed. He had trouble figuring out what to wear, the wardrobe was hardly ever used for clubbing and he was thinking just a soft black t-shirt and charcoal jeans. He knew he had to style his hair and put on some chains and a nice watch, the watch was the most important part of the whole outfit, well besides the shoes. Mark got out his other pair of shoes that usually sat in the closet; luckily they still fit and went with his outfit.

Jack was at home, also getting ready. He was more frequent of a clubber than Mark, he just never been to one here in America yet. He was so excited and hoping that all the women looked as good as Winnie. He though did NOT want to bring a woman home because that just wasn’t Jack. He put on an outfit similar to Marks’ but he went with a tight red t-shirt and dark blue jeans. He had quite the collection of shoes and had a little trouble picking just one pair. He also knew it was important to sport a nice watch, as every little piece counts.

The guys were both ready to go, they knew they would be waiting a while for Winnie as usual. They met in the hall and at that moment Mark had trouble containing himself, he had not even gotten to see Winnie yet and just looking at Jack was enough to make his lungs explode.

Mark started coughing; he was trying to stop his brain from wandering anywhere.

“You okay Mark?” Jack asked.

“Uh, I’ll be right back.” He rushed back into the house. He closed the door and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. He drank it slowly and took a deep breath. _Why does Jack have to look so fucking good tonight? How can I control myself around him AND Winnie?! This will be the death of me, I know it._

He went back to join Jack, still waiting on Winnie to emerge from her home.

“You okay? Did you forget something? Are you getting sick?” Jack wondered.

“Just had something in my throat, I’m not sick. I just needed a glass of water that’s all.” Mark assured him with a smile.

“Alright, that’s good to hear.”

They heard a door open and Winnie stepped into the hallway, she turned and her honey blonde hair swung back. _Yes like a cheesy slow motion you’d see in movies._

Both of the guys’ had their jaws hit the floor. Winnie walked up to them as if she didn’t just slay them with her looks. Mark actually had to wipe drool from his mouth and Jacks’ eye almost popped out. Both of them could agree they had instant raging boners. It was only going to get worse from here.

“So, what do you guys think?” She did a little twirl, oh so slow and playful. She was showing off every inch of that gorgeous body when she turned.

Marks’ jeans tightened and he couldn’t take his eyes off her. “F f fantastic” He stuttered like a moron.

“There’s’ no words.” Jack felt like crying, he bit his hand and tried to turn to hide his blush from her gaze.

She just giggled so sweetly, “I knew you guys would like it. I haven’t been out clubbing in at least a year now. I have been dying to go out and look this good.”

“Well, now you can use this opportunity to your advantage.” Mark gulped.

“Are we going to get going?” She softly whined, she was ready.

“Hold on.” Mark again went back into the house, he quickly grabbed his jacket. “Just in case you get cold and I know you will.”

“Aw that’s so sweet Mark, thanks.”

“That’s what friends do.” He smiled.

 

They took a cab to the club and knowing they arrived late, the line was short and this is the exact reason why they didn’t come at opening. The guys stepped out of the cab and Mark turned to hold out his hand, Winnie seductively stepped out, taking his hand and he pulled her up. _Like this was some hot music video._ Everyone in line turned to look at her, men, women and even the bouncer was looking at her. Winnie just smiled and tossed her hair back walking with the guys beside her, they took to the line and a woman in front of them smiled at her and she smiled back.

The line grew shorter and Winnie was so excited, the anticipation was beaming like the sun.

The woman still in front of them turned and said to her, “You look amazing!”

Winnie turned to face her, “Oh my god, thank you so much.”

“I’m Lily.” She held out her hand.

“I’m Winnie, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” She shook her hand.

“It’s a pleasure, this is my husband Donnie.” She placed her hand on the arm of the gentleman standing beside her. This couple was about 25-30.

“Hi.” He waved to Winnie.

“These are my best friends’ Mark and Jack.” She introduced them.

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you.” Mark held out his hand to Donnie.

“Nice, it’s to meet you too.” He shook it.

Everyone in the group exchanged pleasantries and handshakes, the line continued to move up. In no time their ID’s were checked and Winnie obliged when asked to see her purse. They got inside the venue and the 3 guys were chatting and Winnie was chatting with Lily. It was a quick instant connection and the ladies were so happy to have met one another.

The music was loud and bumping and the 5 of them hit the bar for drinks.  They all decided to start off with beers for the guys and delicious frozen cocktails for the ladies. _Whattt?! Sure it’s stereotypical for the women to get “girly” drinks but they are really good, who’s to blame them.._

__  


They grabbed their drinks and made their way to the dance floor, the ladies were dancing close to each other and the guys were dancing near them also, but creeping on the two of them like hawks even Donnie was so into watching his wife dancing close and sexy with Winnie.

They continued dancing and drinking, they decided to move onto shots. The guys were quick to get the shots going pounding them back. “Bar keep! Another!” Jack shouted. The bartender was quick to refill their shot glasses. The ladies were nervous to join in but Lily pulled Winnie by the hand to the front of the bar, pushing through all the people. They stood next to the guys and Winnie flashed a wink to the bartender and he ran over to them to get them their shots.

“It’s on the house ladies! As many as you want!” He shouted hoping they heard, over the music.

“Thank you, kind sir.” Winnie smiled taking the shot in her hand.

She turned to Lily both holding their tiny glasses in their hands’.

The guys paused to look at the girls. Donnie raised his eyebrow in interest.

“1.....2.......3!” Lily counted and on 3 they both downed their shots.

“WOOOO!” Winnie cried out, feeling the burn of the tequila.

“Another!” Lily called to the bartender. He came in a rush to refill their glasses.

The guys just started laughing like crazy, they continued to take their shots.

The ladies turned to the guys, everyone with a full shot in hand.

“1......2.......3!” Again on 3 the shots went back.

They returned to the dance floor and the ladies were feeling real good and the men were getting rather good themselves. They took another shot on the floor and Winnie was already feeling the heat. Lily was dancing with her husband; you could tell she was feeling it.

The music was thumping through Marks’ feet and he was feel rrriiiiggghttt. _Yes, you gotta say it like that for added effect._ He felt Winnie grab his hand and she pulled him in close, he could tell her head was in the clouds. He was chugging back his beer and she took it from his hand, drinking some herself before handing it back.

She pulled both Mark and Jack farther into the centre, where Lily and her husband were. Lily was grinding up in his lap and he just moved into her with the rhythm, as he chugged his beer.

A server came by and slipped everyone another shot. They each pounded it back and continued on dancing. Winnie looked at Mark and she loudly whispered hoping he would hear her,

 “ **Is it okay if I dance with Jack?”**

“ **Ya! I don’t mind!”** Mark smiled; he was sincerely okay with it.

Mark leaned over to Jack, “ **Hey Winnie wants to dance with you, is that okay?** ”

Jack instantly blushed, he may be a little drunk but he was no idiot, he knew what he heard and his heart jumped. “ **SURE!”** he had forgotten what it was like to be danced on by a woman, especially a woman this fine.

Mark gave her the go ahead and she grabbed Jack by the hand, she turned around with her back to him and grinded her ass against his _obviously instant_ erection. She giggled feeling it through his jeans and through the back of her dress. They worked in rhythm grinding together; he was getting harder each moment.

Mark watched, he was not jealous but rather turned on. He was not sure if it was just by Winnie but he definitely was feeling something funny. His mind wandered a bit thinking about Jack, how couldn’t he though? Look at him.... _I mean really....look at him._

__  


The server came around again with shots for everybody. Winnie looked at Mark and she beckoned him with her finger, she was biting her lip.

 _Oh god, what is she up to?_ Mark was nervous but excited the alcohol was warming him up inside and he had a bit of a boner, already. He came over to Winnie and Jack and smiled at him, so lost in the music and alcohol.

Winnie grabbed Marks’ hand and pulled him close, Mark began grinding upon her and trapping her in a sandwich. Jack and Mark began to laugh hysterically Winnie laughed along too, she looked over at Lily and she gave Winnie a thumbs up.

The three of them continued to dance and both of the men had large boners now and after the next shot, Jack had a hard time containing himself. Winnie could feel his heavy breathing and she reached down the back and touched his dick. Mark had not noticed he was gone, he continued to grind into her. If he was sober he would have a hard time believing that his BEST FRIEND would allow him to do this, allow them to sandwich her and grind on her in the club, he was so surprised but his drunken mind kept logical thinking at bay.

Jack bit his lip feeling her long, soft fingers and gorgeous manicured red nails, rubbing back and forth. His mind feeling muddled he just let the music and drunk emotions carry him away. She pulled her hand away and continued to grind upon him. She reached out and grabbed Marks’ dick, full on grabbed it, she thrusted against the back of her hand and feeling him more. He was becoming so turned on and he thrusted back into her hand.

Another two rounds of shots came to the group. At the point Mark was feeling awfully legless and his inhibitions were out the window. He pulled in closer to her and he reached down feeling her, outside her dress, his hand went down and under, he felt the back of his hand touch the crotch of Jacks’ jeans but Jack not noticed, if he had he would likely assume it was Winnie. Mark was panicked and he felt awkward he didn’t stop instantly as he just slowed down and prayed Jack hadn’t noticed.

Winnie was becoming lost in the music, the alcohol and her body movements. She was not thinking straight, she was finished. She leaned in and whispered to Mark, “Let’s go.” She leaned back into Jack, “Let’s go.” She repeated.

The guys’ looked a little puzzled but did not argue. She grabbed them both the hand and they went to head out.

“HEY WINNIE!” Lily cried out at the top of her lungs, so she would be heard.

Winnie turned around, quickly dropping their hands, she went over to Lily and they hugged and said their goodbye, she slipped her a phone number and Winnie stuck it in her bra. Donnie winked at the guys’ and they stood their awfully confused. Winnie took their hands’ once again and guided them out.

They left the club and Mark stopped in his tracks, “W...where are we going?” He hiccupped.

“I have a surprise for you guys.” She smiled so big, it would make a grown man nervous.,

“What-“Jack was about to ask.

“Shhhh, you’ll see!” She stumbled to the curb, holding out her hand to signal for a cab.

They said nothing and they climbed in the car and headed home.

They chatted up loudly and drunken the whole way home and both men were nervous to see what was going on, almost as nervous as they were to be kicked out for the screaming and laughter.

_Why would Winnie want to leave the club, so quickly? Rushing out in the little drunken hurry she was in._

_Mark has no idea about his best friend, especially when it came to this truth: tequila makes her frisky._


	5. Something Wild About Winnie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Winnie have up her sleeve? They have left the club early and the guys' don't know what's going on. Something goes on throughout the night and we not only see a secret side of Winnie but a new side of Jack that has Winnie and Mark both going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUST-IN-CASE TRIGGER WARNING: There will be a small time in this chapter where there will be sex afflicted on Winnie out of slight anger and she will have to use her safe-word, It'll be I guess on the boarder of really rough sex. So if you are easily upset by that kind of thing, this is your warning.
> 
> I have included links to ugly stick figure sex position drawings, if you are confused about the placements and need a visual for your mind. LMAO THEY ARE UGLY SORRY. Dont laugh too hard haha, I cant draw I know nothing about drawing hahaha.

The three of them reached the apartment, they were all so very drunk. Winnie stumbled out of the cab and she tipped the driver. Jack and Mark almost fell out and waved as the driver pulled away. She turned around to them with an evil but flirty smile on her face; she took them both by the hand pulled them inside. They took the elevator instead of the stairs as none of them would make it up the stairs alive.

                They got to Marks’ apartment and she dug into his back pocket, taking them out, he just watched to see what she was up to. They got into Marks’ flat and she lead them into the kitchen where she let go of their hands.

“Winnie? What are you doing?” Mark wondered.

“I need more alcohol.” She went into the fridge and pulled out a bottle of rum.

“But what are we doing back so early?” Jack inquired.

“I have a surprise for you two.” Winnie opened the bottle and chugged some back, she grabbed Jack by the hand and gave Mark the bottle, she grabbed Marks’ other hand.

They passed the bottle back and forth between the 3 of them as they got into the bedroom. She was liquoring them up more, and helping herself along. The bottle was almost empty already and they just sat on the bed, Winnie got up and went to the bathroom; she could hear the guys laughing obnoxiously now. She returned and had not noticed her dress was hiked up a little too high, you couldn’t see anything but if she moved the wrong way it would be all over. Jack noticed right away and nudged Mark and they both just stared waiting for her to turn funny or bend over or stretch. They were just waiting for her dress to come up and expose whatever kind of panties she had on.

“Sry gys I had ta pee”

“No probem winnie” Jack laughed he leaned over almost falling off the bed.

“Is ther rum luft?” Mark grabbed the bottle trying to look inside it, some rum spilled out all over his face and shirt.

They are burst into laughter and Jack grabbed a tissue and wiped Marks’ face. Mark might have been gone; he though felt that cute gesture from Jack and his heart began to freak out. He started breathing funny and that got Winnie quite concerned. She sat down next to him and touched his leg.

“Ar you okay?” She rubbed her hand up and down his leg, looking at him waiting for a response.

“Yeaup, I just done.”

“Good.”

“So why did you bring us here Winnie, what are you up to?” Jack spoke so slowly and calmly it was like he instantly sobered up but his mind was not, he was also drooling.

                Mark just stared down at Winnies’ hand and his boner was returning. She said nothing to Jack or to Mark and she just beckoned Jack to sit closer to them. She then reached over and felt Jacks’ bulge over his jeans. She then slid her hand from Marks’ leg to his bulge and also began feeling it. The two men just looked at each other, too drunk to know what to do or what to say.

                Winnie had no idea why she was doing this, she just wanted to so bad. _Mark happened to be the one person she was closest to and Jack was just new and mysterious, really sexy and something about him was bad boy and she loved the vibe._ She looked at Mark then back at Jack. She undid jacks’ jeans and he looked down in wonder. She was quick at it and pulled his dick out, exposing his large size to Mark’. Jack was more embarrassed because of Mark and FOR Mark than he was with Winnie.

                Mark gulped just staring down at Jacks’ dick, he couldn’t believe his eyes. _I keep having all these crazy thoughts about Jack, not once though did I think about him this sexually and now it confirms any wonders I would’ve had down the road if my mind kept going and going._ Mark was far from weirded out or upset that Winnie had done this, he was rather intrigued.

                Jack also was not as weirded out, he was just nervous to have Mark see him like this. He was too drunk to contain his feelings and blush; it was written all over his face. Winnie began jerking him off; she was also still rubbing Mark over his jeans. Jack just looked at Winnie, his face red as a tomato, once he felt her lips on the head, he couldn’t dare to look at Mark. She began sucking Jack off and he was trying to contain his moans, making little funny noises under his breath. He then had the urge to look towards Mark, and Mark had been biting his lip and that only made Jack more nervous.

                It was at that moment, Winnie let out an adorable high pitch moan, pulling up from Jacks’ dick. Jack looked down at her to make sure she was okay and before he could open his mouth to ask. He had then saw Mark had pulled her dress up from the back and had her panties pulled to the side, he had two fingers inside of her. This oddly enough got Jack more excited and Winnie continued to suck him off as Mark continued to wiggle around inside her pussy.

                Winnie sucked faster and the faster she went, the more Mark picked up speed, grazing the inside of her. Jack reached down and pushed some of the hair from her eyes, he held her hair in his hand gently tugging on it. She was moaning, she had one hand on Jacks’ shaft and the other hand she had wrapped around Marks’ wrist helping to push more of his fingers inside her.

                “Fuckk.” Jack cried out, he couldn’t keep it in any longer. Winnie smiled up at him, her needy eyes just begging for it. She continued sucking and Jack was moaning more now. Mark bit his lip even harder almost drawing blood; he was so turned on now he couldn’t stop thinking about Jacks’ big dick and how adorable Winnie looked with Jack down her throat. Mark couldn’t control himself anymore, he undid his pants. He leaned over top of Winnie and asked her,

                “Are you ready?” He fingered her faster and faster, she was struggling with Jacks’ dick in her mouth, for the moans she couldn’t keep in. She pulled Jack out of her mouth and saliva dripped down her chin. Before she could say anything to Mark, Jack held her by the hair again and tighter this time.

                “Please Winnie.” He has a little beg, in his tone she went back to sucking.

                Mark pulled his dick out and traced the tip along the outside of Winnie’s pussy. She let out a little whimper and continued sucking. He gently pushed his dick inside her and she curved her back, you could hear her muffled moans. He picked up the pace and continued to fuck her; the guys didn’t look at each other, as they both were so red in the face and feeling hot.

[Sex Position Ugly Drawing 1](http://postimg.org/image/m6n1ip1mx/)

                Winnie was moaning more now and louder, she had so much trouble sucking as she was being fucked. She pulled Jack out of her mouth to catch her breath; her loud moans were like heaven. She looked back at Mark and he smiled down at her. Jack took her face in his hand; he kissed her on the lips.

                “Sounds like you’re having trouble taking me in your mouth, when Mark is deep inside you.” He purred in her ear.

                Winnie was so turned on and blushed lightly wincing at Jacks’ filthy change of words. Even Mark was surprised yet turned on by him; this only made Mark go faster and deeper inside of her. She cried out more and Jack just grew in her hands, she went back to sucking. Winnie felt close to cumming and Mark could sense it, he pulled out and she instantly whimpered.

                “Please Mark, I was about to come.” She hissed with sadness in her voice.

                “Oh my love, don’t worry.” He looked over at Jack and smiled.

Mark sat in the bed against the pillow. Winnie crawled over to him, between his now open legs. Jack pulled up behind her and immediately stuck his dick inside her, it was so wet already. She cried out from the pleasure and surprise. She was jerking Mark off, getting him started, when she started sucking, Jack pounded her fast and hard. Mark was moaning and Jack was moaning, Winnie was so tight and she was moaning awfully loud aswell.

[Sex Position Ugly Drawing 2](http://postimg.org/image/41k9mgrll/)

“Fuck fuck deeper! Deeper!” Mark moaned panting.

Jack decided to go faster too, to get deeper in Winnie he decided to hold onto the back of her head and push, to help him get deeper but to help out Mark. She was drooling everywhere starting to gag on Marks’ dick.

                “Fuck yes Winnie! Gag on it! Yesss!”

Winnie sucked harder crying out from the pleasure as she came, Jack had vice grip on her hips and he was going at it. He could feel her soaking wet cum against him and that turned him on even more.

                “Good girl, that’s it cum for me. You dirty little slut.” Jack sped up to watch her melt. He held her torso, to keep her up. He proceeded to fuck her after she came, her legs were shaking.

                “I’m gunna cum! Faster! PLEASE! FASTER!” Mark was breathing so heavily, heart racing about to explode. Winnie kept going not stopping, she could feel him tighten up, gripping her hand.

                “FUCKKKK!” Mark came in her mouth and Jack let go of her head. She pulled away and swallowed, she had no time to relax though. Jack was still going.

                Mark kissed her and she bit his lip moaning so loudly. “Shhhh, my darling you will wake the neighbours. You don’t want them to know we are fucking you, do you?” They continued kissing, he was grabbing her breasts.

                For some reason Jack was getting more turned on, not cooling down. He felt he was going to cum soon but he had all this energy left. _Why was Mark making out with Winnie turning me on?!_ Winnie was starting to get weak; and she could feel Jack about to cum.

                “Ahhhh fuck fuck fuck!!.”

“Fuck me harder Jack please! FUCK ME!” She pleaded as Jack grabbed her by the throat and gently choked her.

She felt like cumming again, she was surprised by Jack. No one knew she liked being choked, no body. She was moaning even louder now and Mark quickly picked it up.

“So, it seems I have found one of your secrets, kitten. You like being choked?” He ran his fingers through her hair.

Winnie tried to hide her eyes from him, she was embarrassed.

                “Look at me.” Mark spoke a little sternly.

She looked up at him, her cheeks bright pink. She had nothing to say, she had been caught and she wasn’t sure how he was going to react.

Mark took one of her arms out from under her, she fell to the one side and he got her to jerk him off again. _He was so into this new found secret about her, all of this was new._

“I’M CUMMING!” Jack cried out one last time, just as he pulled out and came on her ass and thighs; he was still revving to go. So seemed Mark, and he wondered what was going through his mind.

Winnie collapsed onto Marks’ lap.

“Oh don’t get comfortable.” Jack smirked.

She panted about to speak, “but I-“

“Roll over kitten.” Mark was now wet and sticky.

She nodded and rolled over laying on him with her back against his chest. She was getting rather nervous now.

“We are going to let you scream for this all you want, we want to know how you feel.”

These words left chills, her legs still shaking. Mark took both of her arms and held them to the side.

“Mark-“

“Shhh, there’s no need to worry. I’ve got you.” He smiled down at her.

Jack looked at Mark with a browed raised, Mark smiled and nodded. That’s when Jack grew wide eyed; he was a little nervous but was quick to agree. Jack was so excited to do this; a gorgeous woman like her deserves the world.

Jack got down at the end by her thighs; he pulled her dressed up farther and slipped her panties off, completely soaked with her own cum.

“You’re so naughty, look at these.” He tossed them to the side.

She looked away from Jack, she had never been that wet before.

“Would you like to watch me?”

“I don’t know, maybe.”

“Well I’ll get you started and you’ll see where you stand.” Jack bit his lip and crawled up closer to her, kissing her thighs. Again tiny whimpers escaped her, as his kisses made their way up and up.

“Will she need a safe word?” Mark asked.

“Oh yes, I think you will need one Winnie. I’m going to keep going even after you’ve came. I’m going to keep going even if you tell me to stop.” He gently bit her inner thigh, “It turns me on.”

“Red is fine.” She said.

“Okay, red it is.”

“But why would I need a safe word now and not before?” She looked down at Jack with big innocent eyes, her cheeks were pink, she was so nervous.

“You’ll see.” Jack smirks, so evil but so sexy. He was up to something for sure.

“But Jack I-“

“Shhh kitten, it’s okay.” Mark spoke softly and grinned; he restrained her arms, holding them tight, insinuating that she was not to push the matter.

She looked up at Mark for that brief moment, her heart was racing. She returned her gaze down at Jack; she though couldn’t look him in the eyes directly.

“You will need a safe word now because this is what I’m best at doing and don’t think for a moment that I’m going to stop when you tell me to. When you are begging me to stop, it just turns me on, so you have a safe word if you need it.” Jacks’ tone was sharp yet seductive; they sent chills down her spine.

It sent chills down Marks’ spine too and for some odd reason he was rather turned on by Jack, he was so surprised how vulgar this little Irishman was becoming and he was sure it would only get worse from here. He was certain Winnie felt his erection poking her in the lower back.

Jack gently bites her inner thigh again and then trails his tongue all the way up her thigh; he licks up and down the outside of her pussy.

[Sex Position Ugly Drawing 3](http://postimg.org/image/fnpqwfdkr/)

“Mmmmm.” She shivered whimpering, feeling his tongue touch her.

                He kept licking her, a little faster now. He spread apart her lips; he stuck his tongue inside and would hit her clit with the tip.

                “Ahhhh, oh my god!” She moaned loudly she wanted so bad to cover her mouth. She was so embarrassed but Mark held her back.

                Jack picked up speed, faster and rougher sucking on her clit.

                “Fuckkk! Jackkk!” She cried out, she didn’t want him to see her face. She tried to look away from him but he lightly grabbed and squeezed her right thigh.

                He paused for a moment, rubbing her with his fingers. “Please Winnie, look at me.”

                “I....I can’t.”

                “Are you that embarrassed?” He slowly stuck a finger inside her.

                A deep gasp escaped her mouth. “Yes.”

                “Don’t be, we can work on it together.” Jack smiled looking up at her, “let’s try it now.”

                Winnie looked down at him, she felt so weak. She tried to look away but Mark tightened his grip.

                “Ah Mark, we will go easy on her for now.”

                “Okay, sure thing.” They both laughed.

Mark was having trouble breathing; he was getting more and more excited. _I loved seeing Winnie weak and helpless; I loved helping Jack tease her. She was melting in our hands and it was one of the sexiest things I had ever seen._

Jack was playing around in her pussy, adding a second finger.

                She moaned more, lightly giggling as he tickled her from the inside.

                “You are fucking tight, that’s so hot baby.” He fingered her faster, feeling her legs slightly twitch.

                “Please Jack, faster!” Winnie cried out clenching her fists.

                He went even faster and then went back to sucking on her clit. _Nothing is more appealing than a man who can multi-task like this._

Her moaning got louder and louder, she was starting to go crazy.

                Mark was having trouble containing himself as well. He leaned down and sucked on her ear still holding her arms.

                “You like it don’t you?” Mark asked softly. “You like being helpless while Jack eats you?”

                “Mark please d-“

                He clenched her wrists again, tighter this time.

                “Don’t what? Talk to you like this...? Can’t you handle us both, kitten?” He teased.

                Jack had a smile spread across his face as he continued. He began eating it more aggressively and faster with his fingers.

                “I can’t! I can’t take it!” Winnie cried out, curling her toes.

                “Cum for Jack, kitten please.” Mark urged. He started sucking on her neck, trying to give her a hickey.

                She cried out for Mark. She thrashed about under Jack, she couldn’t take it anymore. Mark gripped her arms so tight, keeping her from escaping. She then came, letting out an adorable cry. Mark loosened his grip but did not let go, this made her more worried yet curious.

                Jack stopped and looked up at her and swallowed, he made sure she saw it. She looked away again so nervous very nervous this time. He wiped his lips, getting her cum on his fingers. He stuck them in her mouth and she sucked on them.

                “You taste good huh?” Jack pulled his fingers out of her mouth.

                “Yes.” She blushed.

                “Don’t think I’m finished.” He slid back down, gently lapping her up and down again. Starting off really gentle this time, he knew how sensitive she was becoming now.

                “No Jack. Please!” She was breathing heavier now.

                He went faster, his tongue felt cold all of a sudden, sending shivers through her. “Your tongue is so cold.” She squeaked.

                “Does it feel good kitten? You just love Jacks’ tongue don’t you?” He licked her ear. “You like him deep inside you?”

                “Mark please!!” She cried out, Jack was becoming more turned on. He stuck his fingers back in one at a time. He sucked on her clit and was hitting her g-spot with his fingers.

                She cried out loudly, she was squirming like crazy and twitching all over.

                “Look what you’re doing kitten, you’re only making it worse.” Mark hissed playfully.

                Jack got faster and deeper, he had to push her legs up higher and pin them down as best as he could.

                “JACKK NOOO STOP! STOP! I CAN’ T...AHHH!”

                His ears twitched, he loved the sound of her begging him to stop. He went faster and faster, going against everything she said.

                “FUCKKKKK!” Winnie came again, this time Jack didn’t stop, he kept going.

                She couldn’t believe it, he wasn’t stopping. She was so weak and couldn’t take it anymore. She was so sensitive now and her whole body shook.

                Mark could feel her body just loosen up, she was giving in. “Oh kitten, that’s right don’t fight it.”

                Her eyes rolled back and she already felt like coming again. She began thrashing around once more.  Mark pulled her back with all his strength.

                “Don’t fight me kitten.”

“JACK PLEASE!! STOP!’ She was losing control and had then realized she kept making it worse on herself.

                “You’re a bad girl, you do an awful job at listening kitten.” Mark sucked on her earlobe. He was gently thrusting his rock hard cock up and down against her back. “You should be punished.”

                Jack sneered; he gently bit the one lip and pulled. She cried out.

                “I’m not a bad girl.” Winnie hissed in slight pain.

                “What are you then?”

                “I’m a dirty little slut.” The words just slipped out and she froze.

                Mark was smiling ear to ear, “Oh really now?!” He paused, “Did you hear that Jack? Kitten is a dirty little slut.” He retightened his grip on her arms, “Look at me kitten,”

Winnie refused to look at him; she couldn’t face either of them after what just came out of her mouth.

“Look at me Winnie!” Mark demanded.

She was trembling and looked up at him.

“Has Jack gotten to you? You couldn’t have done that yourself,” Mark sneered, “What a filthy mouth you have.”

Jack added another finger in, thrusting as hard as he could, he held her down with his arms and continued to eat her roughly.

“JACK JACK JACK JACK JACK!” She screamed, as she repeated his name, her body convulsed and she came again.

“Good girl kitten.” Mark kissed her cheek.

Jack stopped, but gently caressed her throbbing pussy. “You know, you’re lucky we didn’t just tie you up.”

“Jack please-“She choked out her words.

“Shhh, save it.” He pulled her forward kissing her aggressively.

 “Nooo Jack, please!” She was so weak now. She collapsed back into Mark.

“I’m not done with you.” Jack, his smile was evil.

“Jack, I can’t take anymore.”

“What was that? You’d love to take some more? Great” He got back down between her legs and went back to sucking on her pussy. He stuck almost all of his fingers inside her.

She screamed, bucking. She had even more trouble moving now; her arms were still behind her back. Mark then came, himself and he was getting it all over her lower back and ass.

“Mark! Did you just cum on me?!” She cried.

“Sorry kitten, I got a little too excited.” He laughed.

Jack paused, his cock was rock hard. _Why did THAT finish the job on turning me on? Why do I have this crazy idea in my head?!_ Jack pulled away from Winnie. She took a deep sigh but she wasn’t ready yet to believe it was done.

“Mark I want you to continue to restrain her but please flip her over.” Jack commanded.

Mark complied. He turned Winnie over; he pulled her arm in front still holding them tight.

“Get on your knees and sit up straight.” He commanded her.

She followed his order and pulled her body up. She almost fell over, shaking all over.

                “Good.” Jacks’ drunken mind was taking control again. He pulled up close to her, feeling her pussy from the back. He got down and slowly licked up Marks’ cum from her body.

                Mark froze, he was so shocked. _Was Jack even aware of what he was doing?! THIS IS INSANE!_ His face turned bright red and Jack looked up at him and they stared at each other. Mark was getting nervous; it was his turn to feel embarrassed by Jack.

                Jack cleaned it all up and even Winnie had no words for what just happened. He then smiled at Mark as he finished. Mark nervously smiled back; he had no idea what to do or how to feel. Jack bent Winnie over and pushed her head down. “I want you to suck Mark off.” He commanded.

                Winnie began sucking and Mark held her hands in place. She took Mark down her throat and she was sucking hands-free.

                Jack went back to eating her out. He grabbed her ass tightly with both hands and plunged his tongue inside.

                You could hear Winnie’s muffled screams and this made him go faster and harder. She was getting more and more turned on, as was Mark.

                Mark couldn’t help but thrust into her throat himself, he was throbbing inside her mouth.

                “FUCK YES! WINNIE!” Mark cried out, thrusting with all his might. She was drooling everywhere, soaking his cock. He then came in her mouth and she pulled out to swallow.

                Jack stopped also. He climbed out of the bed and stood and the edge, he instructed Winnie to lie on her back, having her head hang off.

Mark began to eat her out instantly, he stuck her fingers in and her muscles tightened, squeezing him, trapping him.

[Sex Position Ugly Drawing 4](http://postimg.org/image/iis4qrwnp/)

“Kitten! Release!” Mark cried out. She let go and he stuck multiple fingers back in, forcing her to stretch out again. She cried while he sucked on her clit.

“Oh, Winnie haven’t you learned anything. You don’t run this, we do.” Jacks’ voice was stern.

Mark reached up with one hand and choked her. She cried out shaking again, like a leaf and she was so turned on by being choked that she came instantly. Mark just kept going lapping cum up with his tongue, swallowing it as he continued. He then let go of her throat and she gasped but he still continued to eat her. Mark pulled her legs up and opens them wide, holding them down with his arms.

 “Open your mouth.” Jack spoke, taking her face in his hands. Winnie did as she was told and also tilted her head back. Jack stuck his cock in her mouth. “Let me do the work and if you bit me, I will have to fuck your pretty little ass.” He threatened.

Winnie was so nervous, she didn’t want that. She had to relax as much as she could to keep her teeth from biting down. Jack fucked her mouth, getting deeper and farther down her throat. She gagged on it multiple times just drooling everywhere, her eyes were tearing up. She slipped up and accidentally bit down.

“Ow! Winnie! What did I tell you! You dirty slut! DON’T BITE ME!” Jack cried out and pulled his dick out from her mouth.

Mark stopped and looked at Jack then at Winnie then back at Jack. He sat up in the bed.

“I’m sorry Jack!” She cried.

“No, what did I tell you?!” He pulled Winnie off the bed and pushed her over.

“Jack please!” She pleaded.

“You’re lucky I don’t just gag you right now with a cloth and fuck your brains out.” He pressed up against her, he was angry but so turned on. Mark was strangely turned on as well.

“Jack! Stop!”

“You know that doesn’t work on me, gorgeous.” He rubbed the tip of his cock against her other hole. He looked up at Mark, and nodded his head. Mark pulled her arms back again holding them.

[Sex Position Ugly Drawing 5](http://postimg.org/image/hwhj8j1dz/)

Jack reached around and held her by the throat. He pushed the tip inside her ass and she screamed. Jack tightened his hand thrusting into her. She came all over the bed and Jack leaned in, forcing it in more. “Someone likes it, look at that mess you made you really are a fucking slut.”

“No! Jack!”

“It sounds like someone is lying to me.” He began to fuck her roughly and she screamed.

Mark couldn’t help himself; he began jerking off with his free hand.

“Jack! STOP PLEASE!” She cried out again, she just fell forward hitting the bed.

“Where do you think you’re going?” He got ontop of her, going in deeper and deeper.

“RED! RED!” She cried.

Jack instantly stopped and pulled out. Mark had came just in time, he too let go of her hands.

She just laid there. “I’m done.” She whispered.

“Kitten, you okay?!” Mark held her face, she was lightly crying, he turned to Jack. “What did you do?!”

Jack just stood there; he felt his heart sink, “Winnie, I’m so sorry! You just made me so angry...I didn’t mean to!”

“No, Jack I’m not mad at you.” She spoke softly, “it was just painful.”

“Are you sure you aren’t mad?” He asked.

“It was really good, I promise.” Winnie rolled over to face Jack, she smiled, “I really did enjoy myself.”

Jack took a sigh of relief.

“Just next time, give me more prep time for this, I’m not used to getting it in the ass.” She confessed.

“I’m really sorry.” Jack repeated.

“I forgive you. I’m just glad I had a safe word” Winnie laughed; she sat up and pulled Jack in, kissing him. He wiped her tears and smiled at her, she smiled back. The alcohol was making Jack emotional he was starting to cry himself. “Shhhh it’s okay.” She held him close.

She collapsed back onto the bed. She had trouble moving her sore body, so she just laid there and in no time she passed out.

The guys just looked at her then looked at each other. They both got into the bed and cuddled up close to her. No words were exchanged and Marks’ head was beginning to throb, the alcohol was slowly turning into an early hangover.


	6. Don't Talk, Just Listen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark finds Jack watching him, as he opened his eyes. Hungover again as usual and no Winnie to be found. Where did she go? Is she angry with them, will she ever want to see Jack again after last night? They drink in hopes to lose their hangovers or make it easier to forget about. Mark is caught between a rock and a hard place and the only answer is to loosen up a bit, get everything out on the table and hope it doesn't ruin anything.

Mark rolled over and accidentally hit something with his foot, he had hid under the blanket to hide from the sun and his head was pounding like crazy. He poked his head out and opened his one eye, to see Jack laying there. He was awake, just staring right at him. _Was he watching me sleep?!_

“Hi.” Jack smiled, holding the side of his head, also had one eye closed.

                “Hi...” Mark felt rather uncomfortable; he didn’t know what to make of last night. His eyes were shifting, trying to avoid eye contact with Jack.

                “So, I take it last night wasn’t a dream?” Jack asked.

                “No, I suppose it wasn’t. I remember it.” Mark was hoping it was a dream; this would be a lot easier to recover from.

                “Yea, so do I.” Jack sat up, looking around, “Where’s Winnie?”

                Mark too sat up and to his surprise, Winnie was gone. She though took all of her clothing but the pair of soaked lace panties she had been wearing. “Looks like I have to wash them.”

                “I just hope she’s not mad at me.”

                “Well, I think she left us something.” Mark reached over and picked a little piece of paper up from the nightstand.

                “She left us a note?” Jack was nervous, he was worried she was going to be cross with him and never want to speak to him again, “What does it say?”

                “So, she said “I enjoyed myself last night. I hope you guys remember so I don’t feel like a fool for leaving this note. I can’t wait to hang out again with you two; I have learned new things about you both as you have about me. See you soon, Winnie” and she drew a little heart.”

                “Well, we did remember but we still feel rather foolish, well at least I did.” Jack frowned.

“No, don’t be upset. I’m sure she’s fine. She is willing to see us again; she must be over it or will be over it when we hang out with her next.” Mark assured him.

                “Though to be completely honest, I’m not sure if the next time we hang out, I’d want to do this again.”

                “No? Me neither.”

                “Well, I did enjoy myself but I need a break from it. I already have freaked you two out as well as myself with this odd side of me I never knew I had...I need to relax and not release the beast again for a while.”

                Mark said nothing but he laughed a little bit. He looked down and saw the blanket had slipped off Jacks’ body. His face turned red and he had to look away. He was still so mesmerized by his nice body and that dick of his, oh boy. _I would really go gay for this man, who was I even fucking kidding and trying to hide this from? Me? You guys? I was bad at lying and hiding the obvious._

                Neither of them was dressed and Mark was trying to hide himself, sure Jack already saw everything but he can’t get his mind to accept that. Jack rolled out of bed and onto the floor, he just laid there.

                “I’m stuck with this hangover, what do we do?!” Jack called up to Mark.

                Mark crawled through the sheets and peaked down at Jack, sprawled out on the floor.

                “Well, I don’t have anything to help medicine wise and I’m definitely not in the mood for that one hangover burger they sell downtown. I think going outside would kill us anyway.”

                “So are we screwed, or are we screwed?”

                “Well, we can always drink more.” Mark laughed, kinda joking and he was hoping Jack wouldn’t pick up even an ounce of seriousness in his voice.

                “Good idea Mark. We can get up and grab some drinks. The bottle from last night is empty, just as I assumed.”

                “She buttered us up good.”

Jack put his boxers on and stumbled to the kitchen. The sun almost blinded him, “DON’T YOU EVER CLOSE ANY CURTAINS AROUND HERE?!” He cried.

                “Sorry, I don’t no.” Mark joked, “I honestly try to but I never get around to it.” He put his boxers on and followed Jack. Once seeing the bright sun come through the living room window, he covered his face.

                “See, I wasn’t fucking kidding.” Jack went into the fridge, taking a bottle of Brandy out.

                “No, no you weren’t. It’s fucking too early for the sun to be assaulting us.”

                “I agree.” He handed Mark the open bottle and they took turns drinking it. They went back into the room and sat on the bed.

                “So, I wonder where Winnie went.”

                “I hope not to cry over what I did.” Jack hung his head, passing the bottle to Mark.

                “Oh stop it, don’t beat yourself up. We all do really crazy and over the top stuff.”

                “I guess you’re right.” He looked up at him and smiled.

                “If she was unhappy with you or me, she wouldn’t have left a note and she wouldn’t want to talk to us again, let alone see us.” Mark explained, he took a drink and handed the bottle back.

                “Thanks. I’m glad you’re here or I would’ve spent days angry with myself.”

                “No problem, it’s what friends are for.”

The more they drank the more their minds became muddled. Déjà Vu all over again, a replay of last night, drinking till you cannot feel your fingers or toes. They had grabbed another bottle and half way through Jack was rock hard, thinking of Winnie and the flashbacks he had of her. S _he was so helpless and vulnerable, so sexy and amazing. Don’t forget tight._ Mark thought about Winnie as well but only for a moment, his mind kept going back to Jack, thinking about all the crazy things he did and said. His brain was imprinted with the image of Jack licking his cum off Winnie’s back.

Mark shook his head; he was going nuts again like he was, on the way home from the market the other day.

Jack looked over at him and he was a little worried, “hey Mark? Are you alright?” He placed his hand on his’ leg.

Marks’ heart almost exploded, the liquor was making him feel everything x10. He was losing control again; even something as simple as Jack touching his leg and he lost it. His mind was a blur but his heart was up to something, his heart and the alcohol were working in cahoots. He went and opened his mouth and what he was going to be saying next, stunned not only him but Jack.

“Jack, we need to talk.” He looked over at him, with a slight smile but a serious tone, well as serious as a drunken tone could get.

“Talk about what?” Jack gulped. What in the world could Mark want to talk about? I hope not to try and put the pieces together about last nights’ escapade.

“I just want you to listen; I don’t want you to say anything. I need to get stuff off my chest.”

“Alright, I’m fine with that.” Jack agreed, as he was unsure what to say.

“I just need to talk and be heard, I’m not looking for any feedback or your opinion on it.” Mark rubbed the side of his neck, taking a deep sigh. He stared down at the ground, not looking up once; he wouldn’t dare look at him.

Jack grew worried. _What if our friendship is over because he has found out who I am as a person and what kind of animal I really am?_

“I have been so lucky to have met you. I was finally so happy to have a normal neighbour, a guy that I could hang out with. I love Winnie and she is my bestfriend but of course I needed that male companionship you know? I just felt at home, as I have been lonely quite a while. I needed someone the most once she was out of country, none of my other friends or family could suffice, until I met you.”

Mark handed Jack the bottle, still not looking at him but peaking from the corner of his eye. Jack said nothing; he just took the bottle and had a drink, passing it back. Mark took another drink and sighed again.

“So, I was having a great time getting to know you and spending time with you. I have the most fun with you, more than anyone I’ve ever known. I can bond with you, like I have known you all my life. You have become my new best friend and I am so grateful for you, but.....”

Mark paused to take another drink.

“I’m having a hard time. My mind started going crazy, from the moment I met you and my mind did a funny thing. I honestly felt my introverted lifestyle was to blame, that I would over-excite myself for any social interaction. Winnie asked me after you left the first day you two met, she asked if I liked you, like really liked you. She was fucking insane; she was crazy to think that of me. I kinda snapped at her but she was not upset, she was just worried she had hurt my feelings. When really, I just overreacted, I was stupid and if any feelings were hurt, it would’ve been hers not mine, I had no right to be upset.”

Mark took another pause, to catch his breath. He took another drink, passed the bottle to Jack. This time he did not look at him, not even a little glimpse. He just held the bottle out until he felt Jack take it in his hand.

“It was after that chat with Winnie, my mind was going even crazier. I tried so hard to hide from her words but only did they follow me. I tried to go on about my day and run my errands but it was only when I was outside, was I trying the most to escape. What I’m trying to say is that, I can’t stop thinking about you. My mind taunts me and I can’t get you out of my head, I think about you and not just in a normal way a friend thinks about a friend. I was thinking about you emotionally and sexually, this was even before last night. I honestly tried to physically run away from them, I bumped into a group of people and it was at the second, I knew I was losing my mind. I still love to hang out with you of course. I just, find it hard to breathe when I’m around you and last night only made it worse. It’s not a bad thing, I mean not for me.”

He could feel Jack watching him that made Mark redder in the face and more nervous. _I wonder what he’s feeling, what he’s thinking. I don’t want this to ruin our friendship and fuck this all up._

“I don’t want this to ruin our friendship, I love what we have going. I’m worried that telling you this will only push you away as my friend. I don’t want you to regret moving here, I don’t want you to regret meeting me. I was just having a really, really hard time keeping it in. I had to get this all out, I had to tell you. I have feelings for you that I cannot explain. I don’t like men, I mean look at me now and I’m a fucking liar.” He laughed, “I just never thought this would happen, I am overwhelmed with feelings. All I wanted to do here was to get it out, so I can sleep at night.”

Mark was done, he just sat there still staring at the floor and he was getting chills.

Jack scooted over closer to Mark, “I won’t tell you how I feel about all of this but....”


	7. This Is What You Do To Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark has confessed his feelings and crazy thoughts he was having about Jack, how will Jack respond....?! Will he feel the same way? Will Mark be shunned? That would be an awkward end to their friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have added one photo :) (Don't worry no more ugly stick figure sex position drawings hahaha.)

“But....what?” Mark looked at Jack, his face was so red. Jack also was blushing and had a cute little smile on.

Jack leaned in and kissed Mark on the cheek and whispered, “I’ll show you.”

Mark stopped; he couldn’t hear a sound not even his own heart beat. “What you do mean?” He choked out.

“I want to show you something, in regards to all the feelings you just told me you have for me.” Jack smirked; he didn’t take his eyes off Mark.

“Uh....okay.” Mark didn’t know what to say or what to expect. I hope it’s nothing bad, I hope he isn’t going to crush my heart into pieces...okay I’m being melodramatic but I hope telling him wasn’t a mistake.

“I’m glad you told me.” Jack placed his hand on Marks’ leg.

Mark looked at him and leaned in, about to kiss jack. Once realizing what was about to happen he panicked and pulled away, “I’m so sorry.” He looked away.

“Mark....”

He looked back at Jack, redder in the face than before.

“It’s okay.” Jack leaned in and kissed Mark on the lips.

A funny feeling shot through Mark, like an electric surge. He didn’t pull away though, he kissed him back.

“I want to show you how I feel about you, as I don’t know yet if I could put it into words.” Jack got up from the bed and kneeled down in front of Mark’.

“Jack!” Marks’ mouth dropped.

Jack said nothing he pulled his dick out of his boxers. He began jerking him off; he licked the head up and down.

Mark let out a little moan; he’d never gotten head from a guy before. He was very overwhelmed with feelings but his mind was pleased, his mind finally got what he was dreaming of.....Jack.

Jack took Mark in his mouth; he began sucking slowly from the head down, he would tease Mark only going half way.

“Mmmmmmmm” Mark moaned, throwing his head back.

Jack kept sucking, faster this time.

“Fuck......Jack.” Mark reached down and ran his fingers through his hair, gently pulling on it.

Jack began moaning himself, sucking faster. Mark pushed on the back of his head, forcing himself more into Jacks’ mouth.

“Deeper Jack! Fuck!! Deeper!” Mark cried out.

Jack had Mark down his throat and he was gagging. Jack was so turned on by it; he reached into his own boxers and was jerking himself off.

Mark looked down at Jack and smiled, biting his lip. He began gently thrusting into Jacks mouth, pulling on his hair. He noticed Jack was playing with himself and that got him going crazy.

“Gagging on my cock, turns you on huh?” Mark asked, heavily breathing.

“Mmmmhmm” Jacks’ voice was muffled, looking up at Mark with his innocent eyes.

 

Mark thrusted faster and Jack sucked harder, jerking himself off harder.

“Ohh Jack I’m cumming!” Mark cried out, tugging on Jacks’ hair.

Jack sucked faster and went deeper, he could feel Mark growing in his mouth.

“JACKK!!!” Mark threw his head back and screamed his name.

He came down Jacks’ throat and Jack swallowed hard then pulled away, gasping for air.

“Oh my god Jack.” Mark looked down at him, smiling trying to catch his breath.

Jack licked his lips and stood up.

Mark grabbed a hold of Jacks’ little hips and pulled him in. Jack was rock solid and with no hands Mark licked the shaft up and down.

“Mark, you don’t have to.” Jack said with utter surprise in his tone.

“Oh but it’s my turn to play with you.” Mark put Jack out of his mouth and looked up at him.

Before Jack could say a word Mark started sucking. He still gripped Jack by the hips and started off fast.

“Oh Mark!”

Mark sucked faster and faster, Jack’ body grew weak.

“Mmmaarrrkkk!”

Mark took Jack down his throat and He could feel his little body twitch. He held Jack up to keep him from falling.

Jack hunched over, holding the back of Marks’ head thrusting farther down his throat.

“Fuck Mark! Faster!” He pleaded.

Mark took Jacks’ balls in his hand and rubbed them as he sucked faster.

Jack was taken aback by this and his legs began shaking. He looked down and watched Mark take him whole.

“HOLY FUCK! MARK!” Jack choked out his words.

Mark kept going faster and deeper, he was gagging on it so much now and saliva fell from his lips. He could feel Jack tense up and he knew it was coming.

“RIGHT THERE MARK! SSSHHITTT!” Jack came with full force.

Mark swallowed and pulled out, he twirled his tongue around the tip.

“Mark no! It’s sensitive!” Jack gasped.

Mark smirked, looking up at him.

“What?” He was worried, that look on his face, he was up to something.

Jack backed away from him, Mark stood up and leaned in to kiss him. Jack kissed him back and he giggled.

Mark swapped spots with him, turning him around. He had his chest pressed up against Jacks’ back.

“Just in case.....” Mark paused, he sucked on Jacks’ earlobe, “you should pick a safe word.”

Jack turned so quick to face Mark, “but Mark!-“

“Go ahead, or is red okay again?”

“Uh......” Jack didn’t know what to say, “yes red is fine.”

“Good.” Mark bent Jack over the bed, “stay there and open your legs.”

Jack opened his legs as Mark instructed, he turned to look at Mark to see him grabbing lube from the drawer.

“Don’t look at me, I want you to just feel this.”

“Okay.” Jacks’ voice trembled and he took his gaze away from Mark, he was so nervous and the butterflies grew in his stomach.

Mark put lube on his fingers, “I’ll start off easy for you.”

“Mark, I’ve never done this before and I’m really nervous.” Jack confessed.

“Me neither. You just bring the freak out in me and I’ve been thinking about this for a while now.” He gently stuck one finger inside of Jack.

“Ahh!” Jack clenched his fists.

“You okay?” Mark paused.

“Yes....just pinches” Jack blushed.

Mark began slowly thrusting his finger inside him, it was nice and tight and went in smooth.

Jack began moaning as Mark went a little faster, a little deeper.

“You like that?”

“Yess!” Jack choked out, “another finger please!”

“Oh what was that? You want me to fuck you with two fingers?” Mark asked.

“Yes Mark! Please!” He begged.

Mark stuck a second finger in and Jack let out a high pitched cry. He continued to fuck him with his fingers. He bit Jacks’ asscheek and he let out a yelp.

“God, you are soo sexy!” Mark gulped, he couldn’t control himself around Jack. He was losing his mind, more than ever right now.

“Please fuck me Mark!”

Mark was instantly wide eyed by his words.

“Please Mark! I want you to fuck me!” Jack pleaded.

“Damn, you want me all up in that ass don’t you?” Mark growled smiling, he slowed down his fingers but did not stop, he used the other hand to lube up his dick.

“Yes! Please!” Jack pleaded again, he really wanted it now.

Mark pulled his fingers out and stuck his dick inside, very slowly as to not hurt him.

“I’ll go slowly.” Mark assured him. He got the head in and Jacks’ whole body trembled.

“Oh my god!” Jack clenched his teeth.

“All good?”Mark was worried, was he hurt?!

“Yes, just feels,” Jack squeaked, “funny.”

Mark pushed in more, going gently.

Jack let out a moan, he reached back and held Marks’ hand, squeezing it.

“Deeper please Mark.”

“Are you sure?”

“Just fuck me!” Jack begged him, tightening on command around Marks’ dick, this made Mark’ feel so hot.

“Ahh! So tight!” Mark bit his lip, pushing deeper into Jack. He began thrusting and Jack would help to thrust back.

“FUCK FUCK FUCK!” Jack gripped the sheets with both hands.

“Someones a little loud.” Mark teased, “hey, is it okay if I....” he blushed, “choke you? You can say no if you don’t want it. You also can use the safe word okay, if at any time you aren’t comfortable.”

“Well, I have only done it to girls but never had it done to me. We can try it out, be gentle though of course until I say otherwise.”

“You seem to be warming up to this quite nicely, better than I had thought.” Mark continued fucking him nice and hard.

Jack arched his back, chills ran down his spine. Mark reached around and gently wrapped his fingers around Jacks’ throat. He continued to fuck him and lightly choke him, trying not to tighten up, until said otherwise.

“OHH FUCK!” Jack screamed, he was becoming so turned on, “Okay Mark! Go ahead!”

“Tighter? Are you sure?!”

“Yessss!!” He bucked, the deeper Mark went.

Mark tightened his grip, thrusting harder. He held the Irishmans’ little body. That gorgeous little waist and huggable hips...mmmm fuck.

Jack choked out his moans, he had came all over the sheets.

“You dirty little slut, you like that?!”

“Yessss I like it! Fuck me!!” Jack cried louder.

Mark let go of his throat and continued to fuck him, he pulled Jacks’ arms behind him and held them tight, not letting him go.

“You won’t be able to escape me.” Mark pounded harder and deeper.

“Ahhhhh MAAARKK! STOP I CANT TAKE IT!”

“What was that?! Did you say something?” He laughed.

“MMMMARRR- FFFUUUCKKK!” Jack felt like cumming again, he was so overwhelmed with pleasure, he felt he was going to burst at the seams.

“Oh no don’t come again yet.” Mark ordered, “you will wait.”

“But I cant!!” Jack trashed about, his legs shaking like leaves.

Mark slowed down and pulled out.

“No! Mark! Don’t tease meee!” Jack whined.

He grabbed Jack by his little waist and flipped him over onto his back. He quickly stuck his dick back in. He could hear the yearning in the sounds that escaped Jacks’ mouth. He thrusted deep into him and sped up again.

Again Jack grabbed the sheets and cried out loudly. His face went red as Mark was watching him.

“Don’t look at me Mark,” He blushed so much and Mark just playfully laughed.

“Oh, is someone trying to hide their face?” He leaned over-top of Jack and fucked him harder and faster. Mark said into his ear, “ You make the cutest faces, when I fuck you.”

“Shhh! Mark don’t say that!” He had never been so red before, nothing made him more nervous than this moment here.

He kissed Mark to hide from his gaze. They began making out as they continued to thrust into one another. Mark held him close and fucked him faster. Mark held Jack tight and pulled him up from the bed.

Jack was surprised, it caught him off guard. He bit Marks’ lip and that got him even more excited. They started making out roughly as Mark guided him to the wall. He pushed Jack up against it and began sucking on his ear again. He fucked him harder and faster now and Jack tried to hold on.

“FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!” Mark cried letting go of Jacks’ ear, “You’re so tight”

“Marrrkkk! FUCK!” Jack dug his nails into Marks’ back and that made Mark moan even louder.

They made out more and Mark let him down. Mark slipped out by accident and Jack collapsed onto the floor. He was breathing heavily.

“Oh, I’m not done with you.” Mark pulled him up and bent him over. He stuck his dick back inside Jack.

Jack let out a cry and grabbed Marks’ wrists for stablization.

Mark pulled him back, so Jacks’ back was right up against his chest. He thrusted deep inside him, restraining Jack with his arms back.

“FUCK! MARK! NOOO! STOP STOP!!” Jacks’ body again shook and he felt completely helpless.

“You like that don’t you?!” Mark went faster and faster.

“Mark!!! I’m gunna cum!” Jack closed his eyes, resting his head back against Mark.

“You’ve been cumming quite a bit already, I see.” He smirked, “You’re so dirty.”

“MARKKKK! PLEASE!!! STOP!!!”

“I like it when you beg me to stop, I just want to fuck your brains out when I hear that.” Mark hissed. He forced Jack over the bed, going all the way in.

Jack screamed loudly as Mark pounded him with all he had.

“You’re mine.” Mark choked him again, fucking him faster, “got that?”

“Yes Mark! I’m yours!” He squeaked out.

“You can cum when you’re ready but I will continue till I’m finished, got that you dirty little slut?” Mark instructed.

“Thank you!” Jack came instantly and his body convulsed. He fell weak but still so turned on by Mark, he had no idea how much of a freak Mark was. He loved how rough he was with him, he didn’t want him to stop regardless of how weak he had fallen.

“Aw little Jack is so weak,” Mark continued fucking him harder and faster.

“I can’t fight back, so just have your way with me.” Jack gasped for air.

“Oh, I will.”

Mark was quick to oblige and he was balls deep inside him, he kept going until he could feel himself about to cum.

“Oh fuck! I’m cumming!”

“Cum for me!!”

Mark let out a deep aggressive cry as he came inside him. He fell instantly weak, slowly pulling out.

Marks’ leg too were shaking, he could barely stand. He fell onto the bed next to Jack and let out a deep sigh.

“Fuck....” Mark coughed out, he turned his head to face Jack. He had never seen him so cute and vulnerable. So weak , so innocent and defeated.

“Thank you.”

Mark paused, “for...what?”

“That was amazing, I didn’t think I’d ever fuck a guy.”

“Me neither, but there’s just something about you.” Mark blushed.

“Oh?”

“Yeah.....you drive me crazy and I love it.”

“I now love how crazy you drive me,” Jack smiled at him. He was so relaxed yet exhausted now,

“ hey Mark...?”

“Ya?”

“I’m glad you told me how you felt.”

“I’m now glad I did too, I just honestly wasn’t expecting this.”

“What were you expecting?”

“You would either kiss me and tell me you feel the same and that was it or you would tell me you didn’t feel the same and either we continue being friends or you wouldn’t want to speak to me again.”

“That’s fucking silly. I would still be your friend Mark, nothing wrong with liking somebody and I mean I really like you as well, so we are even.”

“We fucked like crazy, NOW we are even.”


End file.
